mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bowser Jr. Needs A Little Love
It's Valentine's Day, and Bowser Jr wants a really cute Koopa to notice him. Bowser helps Bowser Jr. win him over. Episode Summary It's Valentine's Day, and everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom is celebrating. Everyone is giving each other gifts of affection. Mario to Peach, Luigi to Daisy, Yoshi to Birdo, Toad to Toadette, Donkey Kong to Funky Kong, Diddy Kong to Dixie Kong, Toadsworth to Felicia. Bowser Jr. looks outside the castle window and starts punching. He starts listening to a song that reminded him of his pathetic, single life. He goes to Bowser and wants to get a boyfriend. Bowser is busy preparing a torture of method to Allan, but he thinks it'll have to wait. Family over evil. Allan thinks that's somewhat sweet. Bowser says to be quiet. He still needs him locked up for his great scheme. Allan gulps. In town, Bowser and Bowser Jr. go girl searching. Bowser Jr. spots a really cute Koopa boy. Bowser takes a good look at him and thinks he wouldn't be Bowser Jr.'s type. Bowser Jr. doesn't care and goes up to the boy. Bowser thinks he has more guts to the boys than he does. Bowser Jr. introduces himself and the boy introduces himself as Kyle. Bowser Jr. thinks this is gonna be easier than he thought. Pretty soon, Bowser Jr. scores a date, but he has to be sure he loves him. He started playing "Loves Me Not" to make sure. The flower gets a "loves me" so Bowser Jr. assumes everything will be okay. He takes Kyle out to MFC for dinner. Bowser is proud of his son. Kyle and Bowser Jr. cause havoc together in town, after Bowser Jr. discovers Kyle has an evil side. They graffiti the town hall, shoplift some candy, and start playing horrible songs on the radio. Bowser Jr. and Kyle think this is going to be a great relationship. When Bowser Jr. goes home, he is a happy camper. But, Bowser is up to some very serious things. Bowser Jr. wonders what's going on, and why his father has Allan hooked up to an electric chair. Allan explains his backstory. Allan was once an evil salesman. He sold trinkets to all the kingdom's greatest villains including King Boo, Petey Piranha, and the Koopa Bros gang. But one day, when he delivered a device that would destroy a church nursery, Allan knew it was finally time to give up the business. He gave up evil and became a good guy, somewhat. He still committed crimes every now and then, but they were all mild. Allan was now there against his will as a revenge act for Bowser for never getting his nursery destroying device. Bowser Jr. thinks this is all boring and goes to his room. Bowser now needs him to make a very special delivery. Allan complains he still never got his end of the bargain. Bowser groans and gives him his juice-filled fruit snacks. Allan is happy now. Bowser continues his point. He says he needs Allan to help him find the location of a powerful space crystal. Allan gulps and says it won't be a problem. But he already knows it's going to be a very big problem. Songs * "Me, Myself & I" * "Dancing in the Street" References to Previous Episodes * Allan mentions his end of the bargain and his backstory ("Think It, Make It, Play It") * Bowser Jr. and Kyle go to MFC ("A Bunch of Chickens") * Images from past crystal episodes are seen on a screen in Bowser's Castle ("Into the Sea of Stars", "Think It, Make It, Play It", "Bowser and the Big, Bad Battle") References to Mario Games * Super Mario Sunshine: Petey Piranha's delivery scene takes place on Bianco Hills * Super Mario 64 DS: Bowser Jr. makes a reference to the minigame "Loves Me Not" * New Super Mario Bros. Wii: The Koopa Bros.' delivery scene takes place in World 1 * Mario Kart 7: An album poster in the radio station shows Music Park * Mario Kart 8: King Boo's delivery scene takes place at Twisted Mansion References to Other Media * G-Eazy: Bowser Jr. listens to a clean version of "Me, Myself & I" * Super Mario: ''Bowser and bowser Jr. are characters from this series. * ''VeggieTales: An advertisement in the supermarket portrays a tomato and cucumber who look similar to Bob and Larry * David Bowie: Bowser Jr. and Kyle plays "Dancing in the Street" on the radio Category:Adventures In Mario Land Category:Adventures In Mario Land episodes Category:Adventures In Mario Land (Season 1) Category:P&F Cartoonz Inc.